


The Princes: Sick Days

by AngelPie



Series: The Princes - One Shot Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Castiel, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Sick Dean, Sick Dean Winchester, brief mention of sexual scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelPie/pseuds/AngelPie
Summary: Dean gets sick and is looked after by Castiel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> next oneshot in The Princes series :)

Dean hated being sick on a normal day but even though this was a normal day it was the first time he had gotten sick since Castiel had arrived to stay at the castle with him. He knew he had slept far longer than usual since the sun was brightly streaming in through his window as he slowly came into wakefulness, what jolted him awake however was not feeling Castiel nearby. He sat up quickly, clutching his head as the room spun. “C-Cas?” He asked to the empty room, wincing at how stuffy he sounded. 

After getting no response Dean made the decision to swing his legs round and get himself out of bed – there was no point wasting the day no matter how awful he felt. The room spun as soon as he got to his feet and he used his bed to balance himself before slowly walking over to his wardrobe just as the door to the bathroom opened and a freshly washed Castiel walked out.

“Dean Winchester, who said you could be out of bed?” He said, not annoyed but concerned for Dean who was looking more unsteady by the second causing Cas to get over to him quickly.

“You weren’t here so….” Dean trailed off as he collapsed suddenly against Cas, who caught him, almost falling under Dean’s weight – he was heavy.

“So you decided to get out of bed and ready yourself for the day, and you call me the feather brain.” Castiel sighed, arranging Dean in his arms, carrying him back to bed.  
“Heard that.” Dean grumbled annoyed with himself for being so weak right now.  
“Oh so your still awake, that’s good then – no passing out on me Dean Winchester.” Cas ordered gently, laying him down. “You need to rest so you can get better, now what do you need?”

Dean thought about the question for so long Castiel thought that Dean had fallen asleep. “You Cas, don’t think about leaving that’s an order.” His voice had gone raspy and the coughing began.  
“Here drink.” Castiel offered Dean a cup of water that Dean hadn’t even seen Castiel get, but he sat up and sipped at it and groaned. “I feel like a horse ran over me.”  
“It’s just a cold, you’ll feel better with some rest, Benny will be bringing some soup up soon, that should help with your throat.”

Dean nodded and lay back down, asleep as soon as he was horizontal again, Castiel watched him and sat on the edge of the bed, raising a hand and ran it through Dean’s hair with a smile before placing it over the young prince’s forehead, wincing at the heat he felt.

****

It wasn’t too much longer of Cas just sitting there watching over Dean when Benny arrived with the soup, he made sure to be quite and pointed out the sleeping draught and the honey, lemon and ginger tea that was on the tray. Castiel silently thanked the servant and dismissed him.  
Castiel let Dean sleep just another couple of minutes before he gently pressed at an arm. “Dean, I need you to wake up now, some soup and tea has arrived, you need to eat Dean so you can get better.” Dean’s groan was loud at being disturbed but he sat up much quieter than before he fell asleep.

Castiel placed the tray of food over Dean and helped Dean with eating the tomato and rice soup that was a staple for the Winchester princes whenever they were sick. The entire time was spent in comfortable silence, Dean did pull a face at the sleeping draught and tried to push Castiel’s hand away that held the cup. “Come on Dean, it will help, you have honey, lemon and ginger tea to have after then you can sleep again – I’ll even get in the bed next to you.”  
It took a moment of contemplation on Dean’s part but he obediently took the medicine, coughing right after. Castiel rubbed his back before offering the tea once the coughing subsided.

Dean was asleep just moments after finishing the tea and Castiel removed the tray, placing it outside the room to be collected before returning to Dean, kissing his forehead before stripping to his undershorts and climbing into the bed, pulling Dean back against his chest, which had obviously been a good idea because he felt Dean instantly relax in his sleep. “He wasn’t lying he did need me.” Castiel murmured under his breath.

****

They settled into a routine for the next three days, even though Dean’s fever had broken during the second night Dean was still unwell and so Castiel keep up his routine of helping Dean when he was awake and then holding him as he slept which was all well and good; however being in such close proximity it wasn’t too much of a surprise to Dean that just a couple of days after he had gotten better Cas had gotten sick so Dean was able to repay Castiel – not worried about getting sick again since he had already been there and done that, it was now his turn to look after Castiel who was even clingier than he was.

Once Castiel was feeling better they were both feeling much more relaxed around each other, not that they weren’t already but knowing that they could rely on each other when the other was unwell – and Dean guessed injured it gave them both relief. 

Silently they both looked at each other, knowing what was on their minds, they had been stuck for ten days between the two of them so they went slowly with each touch which heated up slowly they savoured the feelings that they were provoking from each other and they would for the rest of the day, they were quite pent up with unused energy.


End file.
